Falling For The Enemy
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when she wakes up to find herself in a different world, a world where she is Pureblood and in Slytherin. Now Hermione needs to find a way out while facing a hostile Harry Ron and Draco Malfoy who is in love with her. However Hermione soon finds herself sinking deeper and deeper into her situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Falling For The Enemy**

Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when she wakes up to find herself in a different world, a world where she is pureblood and in Slytherin. Now Hermione needs to find a way out while facing a hostile Harry + Ron and Draco Malfoy who is in love with her. However Hermione soon finds herself sinking deeper and deeper into her situation.

**Chapter One**

**"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron. "Blimey... no wonder they don't look too happy these days. I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it..."**

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Harry.

"Hmmm... the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione sceptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

"We'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget," she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look, "that what you're supposed to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Goodnight."

Saying that, Hermione marched towards the girl's dormitories. She sighed, her thoughts wandering to what Harry kept saying about what Draco Malfoy was up to this year. Maybe Harry was right, maybe Draco Malfoy was up to something. But without any proof, they couldn't do anything. And besides Harry had a task set by Dumbledore, which he was being counted on to do. If Dumbledore had given this task to Harry, when he himself had failed, then that memory must be important.

In her room, Hermione got changed and slipped into bed. She laid her head on the pillow, going through what Dobby and Kreacher had said about Malfoy's actions. She wondered, her mind still not dropping the issue. What was Malfoy doing? Why did he need the Room of Requirement? And what was he doing that he needed Crabbe and Goyle disguised as girls?

Thinking these thoughts, Hermione fell asleep.

Hermione stirred, her sleep broken by voices nearby.

"I hope he is planning to apologise to her"

"Oh of course he will, she's got him wrapped round her finger. And anyway, he loves her, he can't stand hurting her"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. What were Lavender and Parvati talking about? She felt something was different, but she couldn't point out what it was. Sitting up, she turned to the direction of the voices and was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh Hermione, you're up." Daphne smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Hermione frowned.

"We're waiting for you. And what do you mean Hermione, this is our room" Pansy looked confused. Hermione looked around the door, she realised what was strange. Instead of the red and gold colours of the Gryffindor dorms, the room was coloured green and silver. This was a Slytherin dorm.

"What am I doing here?" Hermione jumped to her feet, running to the door. She heard Pansy and Daphne call her name behind her but she didn't stop.

Out in the Slytherin common room, she bumped into Draco Malfoy. Pushing past him, she heard him call her.

"Hermione-"

"Shut up Malfoy"

She rushed out into the corridors, ignoring the voices behind her. Out in the cold corridor, Hermione realised she was wearing a green nightgown. She remembered that she didn't have her wand with her; it must be back in her room. She headed towards Gryffindor tower, hoping she could get back to her room without anyone seeing her.

When she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she found to her dismay that the password was wrong. The fact that the password hadn't been changed overnight and the Fat Lady didn't recognise her confused Hermione even more. However the portrait door soon opened and both Harry and Ron walked out.

"Oh thank god Harry, Ron! The Fat Lady wasn't letting me in" Hermione sighed in relief. Harry and Ron frowned when they saw her.

"What do you want, Nott?" Ron scowled at her.

"What? It's me, Ron, Hermione"

"Yes we know that Nott", Harry added. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"What? Why do you keep calling me Nott? It's me, your friend Hermione!"

"Nott, are you out of your senses? Why would we be friends with you? You're a Slytherin" Ron scoffed. Hermione frowned, what on earth was Ron talking about, her a Slytherin, now that was laughable.

"I am not a Slytherin, Ronald Weasley! Now stop this! And you, Harry, say something" Hermione snapped in annoyance.

"Unless you forgot, you are a Slytherin! And when did you start calling us by our first names?" Harry demanded.

"Yes Nott, I reckon you hit your head and have finally gone crazy. Now leave us alone and go back to your boyfriend. Or what did I hear last night, you two broke up so you came over here to find yourself a loser who will tie himself to you. You really must be a nutter"

Saying that, Ron pushed past Hermione, followed by Harry. Hermione was stunned. She felt hurt, why would Ron say that to her, she had thought they were getting along again after Lavender. And why did people keep thinking she was in Slytherin?

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she decided to go to the one person who would have the answers, Professor Dumbledore. She hurried to his office. Knocking at the door, she was told to enter.

"Aah Miss Nott, to what pleasure do I find you in my office?" Dumbledore greeted her as she entered.

"Not you too, Professor, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Why does everybody keep calling me Nott and think I'm in Slytherin?"

"I believe that is your name, Miss Nott. But I also sense something different about you, tell me about yourself"

Hermione was confused by this.

"Well, I'm a sixth year, I'm in Gryffindor and I am a prefect. I am best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I'm also a Muggleborn and my parents are dentists" Hermione searched for other things to say but Dumbledore started speaking.

"I understand why you are different, Miss Hermione. But I also don't understand how you got here"

"I- I don't understand, Professor"

"Miss Hermione, I believe you come from a different world, a world where you are friends with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley due to the fact that you were sorted into Gryffindor" Dumbledore explained. Hermione widened her eyes in disbelief.

"So, this is a different world, it can't be, that's impossible!"

"Aah, Miss Hermione, I believed that too till I find you here in front of me"

"I need to get back!" Hermione demanded, this was getting too much for her.

"Alas, I am afraid that your situation is new to me, this doesn't happen because it is meant to be impossible. I'm afraid to tell you that you may never be able to go back to your world" Dumbledore looked at her regretfully.

Hermione took in what Dumbledore had just told her. She may never be able to go back. She may never be able to see her friends. Hermione's eyes started to fill up with tears. She didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes, she thought back to what the other Harry and Ron had said to her, the way they looked at her. They weren't her friends Harry and Ron, not the ones she knew, the two boys who had befriended her in first year after they had fought and survived a troll. She thought of Ginny, her best _girl_ friend, Ron's sister, the girl who she could talk to and have a proper conversation with, unlike the other girls in Hermione's year. She thought of Fred and George, Ron's two older twin brothers who pulled pranks and were a menace, Molly, Ron's mother, who was a second mother to Hermione. Then there was Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, even Neville and Luna. She thought of all these people and realised she would never see these people who had been like her family. In this world, they probably didn't know her. Opening her eyes, she saw Dumbledore looking at her in sorrow.

"Professor, can you tell me about who I am in this world?"

"Of course. You are Hermione Nott, Theodore Nott's sister. You are in Slytherin and are a prefect. You are close with Mr Malfoy, and I believe your parents are looking forward to an engagement between you two. You seem to be friends with Miss Parkinson and Miss Greengrass. And I regret to tell you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley do not think of you as a friend."

Hermione nodded, her encounter with Harry and Ron coming to mind.

"Professor, a lot of bad things have happened in my world. Is it the same here?"

"Would you care to explain Miss Hermione?"

"Well, in our first year, Harry stopped Voldemort from taking the Philosopher's Stone. In second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and students were being petrified, including me. Ginny, Ron's sister got taken into the Chamber and Harry and Ron went to rescue her, Harry killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny. Then, in third year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and we all thought he wanted to kill Harry but he was after Peter Pettigrew who was the reason Mr and Mrs Potter were killed. After that, there was the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year where Voldemort came back from the dead. Last year, there was the Prophecy and the attack at the Ministry where Sirius died. Even now, back in my world, bad things are happening. First Katie Bell had to be taken to St Mungos then Ron drank a poisoned drink. Luckily they both survived. Harry thinks Draco Malfoy is behind all this. He thinks Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater and that Voldemort has given him a task to do"

She looked at Dumbledore, who was listening intently.

"Yes similar things have happened here also though they are quite different to what happened in your world. Yes, Harry did stop Voldemort from taking the Stone, though he and Mr Weasley did get injured in the process. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Miss Ginny Weasley did get taken into the Chamber and again Harry saved the day. After the breakout of Sirius Black, he got to Harry and told him everything. You came in handy then, with your time turner and helped Harry, reluctantly, to save Sirius. For that, I am thankful that you put aside your hostility to help. In fourth year, Voldemort did indeed come back to power, and last year, there was indeed the attack at the Ministry. I had instructed Harry to take Occlumency lessons but alas he was foolish and stopped taking these lessons. Due to this foolishness, we lost Sirius. And now, this year, we nearly lost Miss Bell and Mr Weasley. As to Mr Malfoy being a Death Eater, I have my suspicions. Alas this would be known by Miss Nott, who you are not"

"Professor, I want to help fight this war, back in my world, I am on the right side of the war, and here I seem to be a Slytherin. I don't care about Purebloods superiority. In my world, I was fighting against Voldemort and I will do the same here"

Dumbledore looked at her.

"Well there is one thing you can do, pretend to be Hermione Nott and get Mr Malfoy's trust. Everything he tells you, can you relate this back to me?"

"Of course, Professor, I will" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, well I think this conversation is over now, don't you? Mr Malfoy must be looking for you, and I believe it is nearly time for classes" Dumbledore stated. Hermione nodded, thanking him before leaving.

She bumped into Draco Malfoy outside the Great Hall.

"Hermione! What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Hermione prevented a frown when she felt Draco's hands on her.

"You sure? You're still in your night gown! Where've you been?"

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass walked out of the Great Hall, nearly walking into Draco. Upon seeing Hermione, Pansy squealed, running towards her.

"There you are, you scared us earlier running out on us like that! Are you alright? We were looking for you, even Theo. Look at you, you're still in your night gown, it's nearly time for classes and you're going to be late if you don't get dressed. Hurry up; we'll come with you to get our stuff" Pansy dragged Hermione with her and Daphne followed, leaving Draco outside the Great Hall.

Hermione walked with the two girls back to their dorms. Noting the password for future use, she followed them to their room, and hurriedly got dressed. It felt weird getting dressed in Slytherin robes, and Hermione's uniform seemed to be quite on the small size. She got her wand and spelled her clothes to suit her. Pansy and Daphne didn't notice, too busy gossiping. However, she did catch them staring at her in concern.

As she hadn't been to breakfast, Daphne had saved her some food, which Hermione was thankful for, although she did feel weird talking to the Slytherin girls. In any normal situation, they would have been calling her names and insulting her, but here they were, talking to her as if they had been friends all their lives, which they must have been, Hermione pointed out, seeing as she was a Nott.

Down in the Common Room, Theodore Nott confronted her.

"Where've you been, Hermione? Are you ok? Pansy, Daphne and Draco were telling me you ran out on them"

"Oh, don't worry Theo. She's ok, she probably had a nightmare" Daphne said.

"I'm fine" Hermione nodded. Theo looked unconvinced.

"Oh leave her Theo, she just said she's fine herself. Besides, we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry" Pansy butted in. Hermione remembered she had to be in Ancient Runes and excused herself to rush to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione slowly walked into the Slytherin Common Room. There were people sitting near to the window, chatting to each other about their day, others sitting on chairs doing homework. She spotted Pansy and Daphne talking to another girl, besides the fireplace. Pansy waved at her to come over.

"Hermione, guess who's back?" Pansy said as she approached the girls.

"Oh, shut it, Pansy" the girl sighed, smiling at Hermione.

"Well, Tracey, the amount of times you've dropped us to hang out with another new boyfriend, it's a wonder we let you come back" Daphne grinned.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, didn't I? Now drop it, I don't want to talk about it!" said Tracey.

"Ok, fine, Hermione, you've been quiet" Pansy turned to Hermione.

"Oh, I was just thinking" Hermione mumbled, hoping that the girls took the excuse, it seemed like Hermione Nott was a talkative person.

"Hermione" someone called from behind. She turned to see Draco Malfoy. He looked at her then looked at the girls beside her, who immediately got up and left Hermione with Draco. He took a seat next to her.

"Look, let's forget the argument we had yesterday. I know I was stupid and that I should have told you. I do trust you; it's just that I have been stressed lately. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

Hermione stared at him. This was a side that she had never seen from Draco Malfoy. He looked back at her and reached for her hand, caressing it gently. Hermione nearly jumped at this, Malfoy's touch strangely making her shiver. She tried to look casual, but inside she felt weird. Malfoy was touching her, she could feel his fingers stroke her hand as if for comfort. His face looked at her entreatingly; she looked down at their joined hands.

"So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione lifted her head up to look at him, seeing him give him a small smile. Her thoughts were whirling in her head; she could still feel the presence of his fingers. This was getting too much for her, this couldn't be Malfoy, he was a Muggle-hating, slimy, irritating, egotistic bully. This person, however, was totally different, making this confusing for Hermione. She nodded, after a couple of seconds, subtly withdrawing her hand from his. Thankfully, he didn't notice, as his smile widened and he started to lean in. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to do. To her relief, there was a cough behind them that caused Malfoy to pull away.

"I know you two are together, but she's still my sister, Malfoy" she heard Theodore Nott speak.

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. Hermione was just thankful he hadn't kissed her, shuddering at the thought of Draco Malfoy kissing her. What would Harry and Ron say if they had found out? Tuning back into the present, she realised that Blaise Zabini had also come over to tell Malfoy that Snape wanted to see him. Cursing, Malfoy left to see Snape; Nott taking his place and looking at Hermione.

"Hermione, I overheard Potter and Weasley talking in the corridors earlier. Apparently, they were saying you had confronted them outside the Gryffindor Towers in the morning, talking about being their friend. Is that true?"

Hermione frantically thought of what to say.

"No, I must have been sleepwalking" she tried the only excuse she could think of.

"You don't sleepwalk!" Nott frowned.

"Look, I don't know, I didn't feel alright…after yesterday" Hermione said hastily, hoping Nott would take the excuse. She didn't want anyone becoming suspicious and finding out she wasn't the real Hermione Nott. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding in agreement.

"So he apologised?"

"Yes"

"Ok, as long as you're happy" Nott shrugged. Hermione nodding, so as to make Nott believe her and drop any suspicions that he had.

"Uh, I'm just going to drop my stuff in my room" she said, standing up to retreat to her room, so that she didn't cause any more suspicions. She received a nod in response, and Hermione quickly left for her room.

Hoping to be alone in her room, Hermione was disappointed to find Pansy, Daphne and Tracey sitting on one of the beds, chatting. As soon as they saw her, they rushed over to her and dragging her to a bed, started speaking at once.

"So, did he apologise?" Daphne asked.

"Did you forgive him?" Pansy squealed.

"Are you two back together again?" Tracey stared excitedly.

Hermione felt trapped between the three girls. She gave a slight nod so that they would get them off her back. But this just further caused them to cheer in excitement.

"Oh, we knew he would come running. He loves you and you two belong together"

"But it was horrible, the way he was talking to you yesterday and the things he said to you. I think you should make him suffer slightly for that"

"Shut up Pansy, she's not like you. Why would she do that?"

"But the things he said-"

"I agree they were horrible, but its Hermione and Draco we're talking about here. They've been fighting with each other since we were eight, but they've always made up each time." Tracey explained.

"I agree with Tracey" Daphne nodded. Pansy thought about it before nodding in acceptance.

Hermione just sat there silently watching the girls talk about the relationship that she and Malfoy had. Stunned by what had happened downstairs between her and Malfoy, she listened to the fact that the argument that had happened last night had been nasty, and that her and Malfoy had always had a fiery relationship, apparently fighting with each other and then making up again. She wanted to find out about this Hermione Nott, find out about her life, so that she could play the role without causing suspicion.

"Hermione, you've been awfully quiet today. Are you really sure you're ok?" Daphne asked, focusing the girls' attention on her. Hermione smacked herself in her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling myself today" she stumbled, trying to speak.

"Oh, is it because of yesterday, you're hurt from what Draco said?" Pansy sat down beside her, looking concerned. Hermione felt this was so unlike the Pansy Parkinson she knew, this new side totally didn't suit her, she thought in her mind.

"Yes"

The girls all nodded as if in agreement over something, that Hermione didn't know of. Tracey sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Boys are like that, Hermione, and this year Draco's been acting really strange all of a sudden. I don't know if he's told you the reason behind it or not but I think he's up to something. I mean until last year, Draco was all friendly with all of us, but now all of a sudden he just hangs around with Blaise and Theo. He doesn't even talk to you very often, Hermione, and even then it's really brief conversations. And he's never in the Common Room anymore; he's always busy somewhere and he misses lessons sometimes. Add that to the fact that we don't see Crabbe and Goyle, they're sometimes spotted with Draco" Tracey mused.

"Yeah, remember I told you about the train ride here, he was talking about doing something for Him." Pansy added.

Hermione listened intently, so Harry's suspicions were partly true. Malfoy was up to something. Apparently he had changed since last year and now he was acting all different. Hermione continued listening to try and get more information.

"Yeah, I agree. Hermione, has Draco told you anything about his strange behaviour?" Daphne asked.

Hermione shook her head. How would she know? She wasn't Hermione Nott, only the other Hermione would have known if Malfoy had said anything.

"That's what yesterday argument was about, remember he was shouting that he didn't need to tell her everything and that she should mind her own business" Pansy explained. Daphne nodded.

The girls soon turned their attention elsewhere and each retreated to their own beds to do the homework that had been set, leaving Hermione to her own devices. Unable to focus on her own homework, for the first time, Hermione decided to search around for something that could help her to figure out how to play the role of Hermione Nott in the bedside drawer. Opening the first drawer, she saw a silver journal. Taking it out, she opened it up to the first page and saw writing. It was a diary, Hermione realised, the diary of the other Hermione, maybe this would help her. Sitting back on the bed and looking to see if the other girls were looking, all were busy except for Daphne who smiled upon seeing the diary in Hermione's hands. Hermione smiled back before looking down to read it.

_My name is Hermione Nott and this diary belongs to me. This is a gift given to me by my father. Father told me that I can write my thoughts and feelings in this diary and that no one else is allowed to read it as it is private. Theo has promised not to read this or else I will tell everyone that he still sleeps with the blanket that he had has a baby. He doesn't want anyone to know that as he's ten years old and everyone will think he's a baby. So I can be rest assured that Theo won't read my diary. Anyways, yesterday was mine and Theo's birthday and all our friends came. Though Draco had to ruin it by spoiling my brand new dress that mother brought me. I was angry obviously so I shouted at him to go away and that nobody wanted him at the party, which wasn't true, as Draco is the one who makes up all the good games. Draco decided to listen to me and disappeared, making everyone worried. Mother was upset at me and we all went looking for him, Theo later found him hiding in our playroom. Draco said that he wanted to give me a scare and was hiding, mother made me apologise to him. I wasn't happy obviously because he had spoiled my dress and yet I had to apologise to him! Well in the end, although the slight incident, the party was enjoyable. Theo, Draco and Blaise had a bit of cake fight, but at least it was Theo's cake and not mine. Theo knows what I would do if they even touched my cake. I may be a girl but I can give a good fight. _

**AN: Thanks for the people who have favourite this story and started following it. I hope you liked reading the first chapter. I was rather upset that nobody reviewed. Without your reviews, how will I know whether you liked it or not? I would love if you reviewed, it will help me in writing this story and will keep me motivated, knowing there are people out there waiting for me to update. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this second chapter, I know it's a bit on the short side but I am just setting the pace. Next chapter will have some more of other Hermione's diary entries and there will be a confrontation between two people. So keep reading and please do review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Three**

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. I am so happy, both me and Theo got sorted into Slytherin. Daphne, Pansy, Blaise and Draco are in Slytherin as well. At least we're all together. I made this new friend, she's called Tracey Davis and she's a Half blood. I don't care though because she is the nicest person ever. Harry Potter is in our year too but he was sorted into Gryffindor. I would love to meet him; he's the Boy-who-lived! But earlier Draco tried to make friends with him, and Draco being his usual useless self, ended up insulting the youngest Weasley boy, who had become friends with Harry on the train ride to Hogwarts. So obviously Harry Potter doesn't like Draco now, thinks he's a selfish arrogant prat, which Draco is anyway. Anyway, I still can't believe I'm at Hogwarts now, mother and father were happy when both me and Theo got our letters. Gosh, I am excited, first day tomorrow; we'll be getting our timetables and going to our classes. I can't wait!_

X

_Draco's gone and ruined it now! I can't believe he would be so selfish! He's gone and made enemies with Harry Potter, so now Harry Potter thinks all Slytherins are the same as Draco. I told Draco off, because he ruined my chances of making friends with Harry Potter. Draco just shouted that why would I even want to make friends with a blood traitor, who mixes with the sorts like the Weasleys and who thinks he's too good for everyone just because he's the Boy-who-lived. Theo agreed with him, so did Blaise. Well, I think they're wrong, I told them that, I also told them I didn't want to speak to them ever again. Daphne, Pansy and Tracey are also forbidden to talk to them again or else they can lose their friendship with me. Why doesn't Draco get it? For all Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa boast about, Draco really is a dim-witted person ever! Why does he have to be such a prat? _

X

_Draco was right. I can't believe I have met a darn right rudest person ever till I met Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. Today, I went to talk to them, but they insulted me because I am in Slytherin. Draco saw everything and later when I was running to my room, he cornered me in the corridors and I know he was going to brag about being right but I just started crying so he called Pansy and she walked me to our room. I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to see anybody or talk to anyone. I pulled the curtains around my bed and hid under the covers. Pansy later told me Theo was threatening to come up to the girls' dorms that I decided to show my face. Theo, Draco and Blaise were waiting downstairs, and Daphne, Pansy and Tracey came with me for support. I told Theo that I didn't want to talk about it and apologised. Draco didn't gloat then either, he just looked at me sadly as if he was upset as well. Theo is staying close to me at all times now; he says he's going to protect me. I told him I didn't need it, but he won't listen. It's my fault though, if only I hadn't thought of myself as a know it all. _

X

_What an end to my third year? Whoever would imagine that I would be helping Potter free an imprisoned hippogriff, and then save a known convict so that he could escape? Well, that's what I have done, just because Professor Dumbledore needed Potter to use a time turner, and I just happened to have one! I told Potter that I was just helping him because of the time turner and I wasn't doing it because I wanted to help him. He just muttered something under his breath. During all this, my suspicions were proved correct, Professor Lupin was a werewolf, I knew it, I had told Daphne and Pansy but they just laughed it off. It also turns out that Sirius Black, the escaped convict, is Potter's godfather. No wonder Potter was dying to save Black, he's the only family he's got left. I can't tell any of this to my friends though, Professor Dumbledore swore me to secrecy, so when Draco asked me where I'd disappeared to, I had to lie, which I don't like doing, thank you very much. Everyone was shocked to hear that Black had escaped again, but only me, Potter and Weasley know he was helped. _

X

_Today was the Yule Ball, and Draco was my date. Daphne went with Theo; Pansy went with Blaise while Tracey went with a fifth year from Ravenclaw. It was lovely, though I couldn't help laughing when Potter was asked to dance with his date. Draco noticed as well and made a snide remark, which set Blaise and Theo off. Anyway, the Ball was lovely, Draco being a fine date; he was such the gentleman today. Daphne, Pansy and Tracey couldn't help getting jealous, as Blaise and Theo were being utter children. Afterwards, Draco took me for a walk and the weather was beautiful, as it was snowing. We talked for a little while before Draco started leaning in towards me. However Professor Snape came along and told us to move on. I swear he is the Head of Slytherin but he doesn't seem to act like it, the other Heads favour their Houses, not Professor Snape. He only seems to favour us points wise._

X

_A student, Cedric Diggory, is dead and Potter's claims that You-Know-Who's back is the talk of the school, and Draco decides to kiss me. He had all the time over the past years and he decides to kiss me now, after everything that has happened. Obviously, I told him that but he just shrugged. Seriously, Draco doesn't know what is deemed proper and improper in situations like these! The girls obviously witnessed our kiss and as soon as I was alone, they ambushed me for every single detail. I didn't spill a word; I'm not the type of person to kiss and tell, obviously. Word spread quickly, due to a certain three girls, and everyone in Slytherin, cheered when I got back to the common room and when Draco walked in later. I was slightly embarrassed but Draco, being his cocky self, took in all the praises and attention. He even had the nerve to pull me to his side and put his arm around me like it was normal. Obviously, Theo saw that I was uncomfortable and stopped Draco's nonsense, also I think Theo's still taking this in, his best friend dating his sister business._

X

_Draco is annoying sometimes even though he's my boyfriend. However many times I tell him to drop it, he's always trying to go antagonise Potter and his friends. Just because he's a prefect, that doesn't mean he can go abusing his position. Seriously, it's not as if we don't know about his enmity with Potter, he doesn't need to go reinforcing it. He's such a prat sometimes, that I often have to remind him about the 'ferret' incident last year, that pulls him down a peg or two. _

X

_Draco told me about the task that he's been set by Him. He told me, that he's stressed and under so much pressure, everyone thinks he won't be able to do it. He wants to prove everyone wrong. I don't want him to do it, I mean; killing someone is not a joke. Add that to the fact that Draco is just an average teenage boy, I know inside he doesn't want to do this, no matter what he says. Now that Uncle Lucius is in Azkaban and Aunt Narcissa just mopes around, I know Draco just wants his family together again. Leave Draco, I want things to go back to how they were before all this started. _

X

_Everything's different now. Everyone's changed. Draco isn't himself, Theo's not himself, and Blaise's not himself. Even Daphne, Pansy and Tracey have changed. I've changed. It's funny how a couple of months can change people drastically. Last year was all fun and laughter. Now we've all grown up, we've been forced to grow up, after everything that has been happening. Earlier, I had an argument with Draco; he's the one that has changed completely. He's not cocky anymore, or a prat. He's subdued now, more brooding and bad-tempered. Anyway, we had an argument over the task again. We've had arguments before, but never this bad. Draco was horrible, giving a few insults. I know he's stressed and this is not him, but it still hurt. I'm hiding in my bed, the curtains are drawn and I can hear Daphne and Pansy behind them, but I don't want to talk to them now, not today. I'm just exhausted, when will this nightmare end?_

The next day, Hermione woke up early, got dressed quickly and went down to the Common Room. She was surprised to see Malfoy up early as well. He noticed her and smiled.

"Morning"

Hermione nodded in response.

"Are you going to the Great Hall?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Mind if I come along?"

"Sure" Hermione finally spoke, and she headed out of the Common Room, followed by Malfoy.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, I don't think I'm cut out for this. You know, the only option I have now, is the cabinet" Malfoy sighed. Hermione felt confused at Malfoy's admission at first, before grasping the idea that Malfoy was talking about the task. She wondered what cabinet Malfoy was referring to.

"Are you sure?" Hermione mumbled. Malfoy nodded.

"I tried everything, but they didn't go to plan. The necklace, Bell touched it and that Weasley idiot had to drink from that very bottle!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione realised the full extent of her situation, so Malfoy was behind the cursed necklace and the poisoned drink, Harry was right. Malfoy was trying to kill Dumbledore on Voldemort's orders.

"Have you tried it?" She tried to press Malfoy for details. If she could do anything to help Professor Dumbledore, then this could be her chance.

"Well, it's still faulty, I tried putting an apple but whenever I open the door, it's still there."

"How long do you think it will take to fix it?"

"I don't know, every day that goes by without any progress, _he'_s getting angry. I have to do this by the end of the year"

Hermione listened closely to everything that Malfoy said, storing the details away for future use. This would be good use for Professor Dumbledore. She had to get Malfoy to reveal more about his activities. She opened her mouth to ask Malfoy a question when someone interrupted her.

"Hey Malfoy, you want to keep your girlfriend on a leash! Or else she'll go throwing herself at other people"

It was Ron, who was accompanied by Harry and Neville.

"Shut it Weasley!" Malfoy growled.

"The way she was throwing herself at us!" Ron scoffed.

"Don't you dare talk about Hermione like that! Don't even dare talking about her at all! She's so much more than you will ever amount as!" Malfoy snarled in anger.

"Then tell her to stay away from us" Harry added, before pulling Ron and Neville away. Hermione was left stunned, she knew that this world's Harry and Ron hated her, but to hear such things from them still left her hurt. She looked at Malfoy, who looked like he was going to burst with anger.

"Let's go to the Great Hall" she said softly. Malfoy nodded before briskly walking off. Hermione hurried to follow. Reaching the Great Hall, Malfoy strode over to the Slytherin table. Hermione hesitated for a second before following Malfoy to the Slytherin table; she had to remember she wasn't a Gryffindor in this world.

"You should just ignore them" Hermione said, noticing Malfoy's face as she sat down next to him.

"Well, they shouldn't talk about you like that" Malfoy snapped.

"Look, I ignore them and you should do the same too" she hesitated before speaking. Food appeared before them and Hermione reached for some toast.

"What were you doing outside the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday?" Malfoy asked after a short while.

"Why were you talking to Potter and Weasley?" he continued.

Hermione hesitated again, what should she say, she hurried to think of something.

"I-" She started speaking but they were interrupted by Blaise and Theo who had just arrived.

"Alright Hermione" Blaise nodded, before sitting down and grabbing an apple.

"You're up early today, Zabini?" Malfoy asked, turning his attention to Blaise.

The three guys then spoke between themselves while Hermione started thinking. Malfoy had been set the task of killing Professor Dumbledore, already he had failed twice, now the only option left to him was the Cabinet. Hermione didn't know what Malfoy meant by that, but obviously the other Hermione knew. Hermione had to stop Malfoy from doing this; the other Hermione hadn't wanted this either. Hermione knew from her own experience, that Draco Malfoy was a bully and an enemy, but surely even this task she wouldn't wish on her enemy.

Hermione didn't realise that breakfast had come and gone until Pansy and Daphne shook her, informing her that it was the start of class. Hermione quickly gathered her stuff and followed Pansy and Daphne to class.


End file.
